


A Trick In Three Parts

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm’s 007 Fest 2020 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eclairs, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: 007 Fest 2020Fill 1 of 9 for collab prompt tableThanks tochristinefromsherwoodBond has a trick for getting Q into bed
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: storm’s 007 Fest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810918
Comments: 39
Kudos: 63
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations, MI6 Cafe Collections





	A Trick In Three Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/gifts).



Bond has a three-part trick to get Q into bed when he’s strung out after hunting adversaries through the wilds of the Internet or guiding an agent through the tensest parts of a mission. The first part involves physically picking up the Quartermaster and slinging him over his shoulder, ignoring his indignant protests and nodding at R to shut everything down and tidy up. R is not technically part of the trick, but if Bond were honest, she’d be counted as indispensable.

The transition to the second part involves not putting Q down until he’s at the car, despite the fuss the Quartermaster indulges in through the hallways. It’s a sign that indicates how tired the normally dignified Q really is. 

The second part formally begins when Q notices the open box of éclairs on the car seat. The Quartermaster tends to run on tea and Pot Noodles during these critical situations, so the combination of sweet pastry cream, chocolate ganache, and delicate choux pastry, made fresh that day, is irresistible. 

Part two is extended for the length of the car ride home as Q devotes himself to molesting the éclairs while Bond stoically ignores the unconsciously erotic results.

The transition to the third part of the trick consists of carrying Q, still cradling the remains of the box of éclairs, from the car to the bedroom. The exhausted Quartermaster is typically lapsing into a post-indulgence doze at this point, and is ridiculously easy to maneuver about. 

The third part is the most complex and time-dependent. Bond must get both himself and the Quartermaster undressed and into bed before Q awakens enough from his pastry stupor to object. 

If Bond’s timing is off and they’re not yet comfortably tucked into bed in a dark quiet bedroom, Q will rehash the mission for hours, analyzing every action over and over for flaws, pacing until he nearly drops. 

Done right, the procedure results in Q slipping into sleep contentedly on Bond’s shoulder, guaranteed for at least eight hours of restorative slumber before he opens his eyes and remembers to be outraged.

But Bond isn’t a double-oh for nothing and his speed and dexterity generally do the trick, providing a warm and protected shelter for Q to slumber safely, secure and cherished.


End file.
